Rose Red
by CatherineNicole2010
Summary: Sora comes back to Kairi and they both move to Twilight Town, but Sora hasnt saved Riku yet. Then Riku meets a girl who will change his life forever. Can she save him? Or will the darkness consume her?
1. Introduction

Introduction to

Rose Red

_Thinking of you wherever you are;_

_We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I'll step forward and realize this wish;_

_And who knows- starting a new journey may not be so hard-_

_maybe its already begun_

_There are many worlds but they share the same sky- One sky, one destiny._

This Story consist of six main characters and several other characters.

This is four years after KH and CoM (Which means Sora is 18 Riku 19 Kairi 18). Sora is reunited with Kairi but he still hasnt gotten to Riku who is still on the heartless side and trying to control his 'powers'. This story involves characters from many different games and movies and so on. Also there are two new characters (Cally and Haley) involved in this story and play an important role in this story especially Cally with Riku's life. Will Cally be able to save Riku? Or will she fall to the clutches of darkness? RikuxCally KairixSora HaleyxDanteous(don-ta-us).

Also Im sure your wondering why I named this "Rose Red". The title has a -MAJOR- part in this stories plot that involves Cally and Haley.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

A/N: Yay my first chapter! They might be a little longsometimes shortbut..whatever.. ¡Mi segunda historia de los corazones del reino llenó del bishienessness de Sora y de Riku y de algunos otros de fantasía final! (TRANSLATION: My second Kingdom Hearts story filled with the bishienessness of Sora and Riku and some others from Final Fantasy!) I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do own Kingdom Hearts but not the Final Fantasy series (except FFX-2). I do own the characters 'Cally' 'Haley' and 'Danteous'. So..dont steal them! I also share credit with the plot so...dont steal that either! ) All characters/towns and all that is copywrite to Disney's Square Enix Kingdom Hearts series and Square Enix Final Fantasy (or w/e game company owns that) and Finaly Fantasy X-2!Thank you!

Sora POV

I was walking around Twilight Town with my arm around Kairi's neck listening to her talk about how beautiful it looks in Twilight Town when it is snowing. I smile and pull her closer to me as we continue to walk along the snow blanketed square back to the house.  
"Dont you think its beautiful?" She ask.  
"Yeah I do."  
I look at her and grin and she grins back. Once we got to the house I help her out of her coat and take mine off and throw it on the coat rack and plop down on the couch next to Kairi and lean over to give her a kiss but she felt like teasing and lean away each time I leaned in forcing me to grab her arms and hold her while I kiss her which always causes us both to laugh for some bizzare reason. I lean over again and Kairi stuffs a pillow in my face which I grab and throw away and pretty much lay on her tickling her until she turned the tables and it was me on the bottom being tickled. When she stopped she smiled at me and I smiled back. It was just like the old times.  
Cally POV  
It was dark and cold..it had the feeling of a nightmare the darkness enshrouding everybit of her..it was so dark I couldnt see my outline and it was so cold my body was going numb but I thought I have to find Haley no matter what..I cant give up..She got up and started to stumbly around until she fell again losing all feelings in her legs at this point. I mustnt give up..she started to crawl around her head lightheaded by now. She managed to let out a yell that sounded somewhat like 'Hal..' but the rest didnt come out. She had fallen unconsious(sp?). I wake up to find myself in this huge room decorated with some black and white heart insignia and a few roses by the bedside..the rest of the room was blurry mess. I heard the door open and a ray of light shone through for less then a second and then the whole room became bright because the figure that came in turned them on. I groand and close my eyes for a few seconds preparing them for the light. When she opened them she saw a very fine looking young man around her age (A/N: they are both 19) with blue hair that goes to his shoulders and beautiful aquamarine eyes with fair skin (A/N:he is in his original outfit before the darkness). I saw a glimce of him smile but when he saw my eyes open it faded away, but I smiled and leaned up but fell back down onto the pillow and almost immediatley the boy was at her bedside and helped her lean up.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
He helpsme scoot up soI can lean against the backboard of the bed (A/N: The evil riku is coming..dundundun..oh yah Riku and Cally has known each other for a while soo..) The boy craned his neck and gently touched my pale pink lips and kissed me..and I eagerly kissed back...and for that moment..everything seemed..perfect..one of those moments you want to last forever..and then she remembered..Haley..the one thing ruining the moment...the most important thing...  
"HALEY!"  
The boy looks at me surprised I just kept saying her name until I could no longer talk..until tears fell down my cheeks.  
"She is ok Cally...Danteous has her in Besaid..I assure you she is fine."  
He leans over and whipes away her tears and holds her close.


End file.
